dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Theodore Kord (New Earth)
Geschichte Ted Kord ist der zweite Blue Beetle. Origins Aufgewachsen war Ted außergewöhnlich hell. Er war gut in Wissenschaft, Geschäft und allem anderen, was er versuchte. Im College erhielt er einen Abschluss in Physik, Englisch und Theoretischer Mathematik. Er zog es in Betracht, in das Geschäft seines Vaters, Kord Omniversal Research and Development, Inc. in Chicago einzusteigen, aber insgesamt hatte er keine wirkliche Richtung. Als Teds Onkel einen Versuch unternahm, die Welt zu erobern, machte Ted sich daran, ihn aufzuhalten. Er holte die Hilfe seines Archäologielehrers Dan Garrett ein - den ersten Blue Beetle, der von einem uralten Skarabäus, den er in Bialya gefunden hatte, übermenschliche Kräfte anrufen konnte. Im Verlauf des Abenteuers wurde Dan tödlich verwundet und bat Ted, das Erbe des Blue Beetle fortzusetzen und den Skarabäus über ihn zu führen. Allerdings konnte Ted den Skarabäus nicht dazu bringen, für ihn zu arbeiten, und stellte ihn schließlich beiseite und entschied sich dafür, ohne Skarabäus vorzugehen. Ted trainierte sich bis zu seinem physischen Höhepunkt, baute ein Luftfahrzeug, das liebevoll "Bug" genannt wurde, baute sich ein Blue Beetle-Kostüm auf und machte sich daran, seine eigene Identität als Superheld zu etablieren, wobei er seinen Witz, seine Beweglichkeit und eine Vielzahl von Gadgets verwendete Übeltäter zu stoppen. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau vernachlässigte Ted's Vater Kord Omniversal und ließ ihn zu einer Hülle seines früheren Selbst werden. Ted revitalisierte das Unternehmen und baute es auf, bis es zu einem der führenden R & D-Unternehmen in den USA wurde und mit S.T.A.R. Labs. Crisis on Infinite Earths Während der Crisis on Infinite Earths wurde Ted vom Monitor rekrutiert, um die Schatten-Dämonen des Anti-Monitor's zu bekämpfen. Ted entdeckte, dass Dans Skarabäus die Schatten-Dämonen völlig zerstören konnte. Er wurde jedoch zurückgeschickt, als der Monitor feststellte, dass der Skarabäus nicht wie gewünscht verwendet werden konnte. Ted kämpfte in der Krise weiter, verlor jedoch den Skarabäus im Getümmel und konnte ihn nicht finden. Der Skarabäus tauchte einige Zeit nach der Krise wieder auf, nachdem er Dan Garrett anscheinend wiederbelebt hatte und ihn auf eine wahnsinnige Raserei geschickt hatte. Als Ted mit Dan und dem Skarabäus konfrontiert wurde, sprach der Skarabäus zu ihm und sagte Ted, er wolle ihn als neuen Gastgeber und bot ihm die Nutzung seiner Kräfte an. Ted lehnte ab und half Dan, die Kontrolle des Skarabäus über sich zu brechen. Er zerstörte die körperliche Form des Skarabäus, ließ Dan endgültig sterben und ließ Ted ein letztes Mal um seinen Mentor trauern. Ted's Vater erholte sich schließlich genug, um Kord Omniversal zurückzunehmen, aber das Unternehmen wurde von Carapax, einem von Ted's Schurken, am Boden zerstört. Ted ging, um sich im Superheldengeschäft einen Namen zu machen. Justice League International Ted schloss sich der Justice League an, als diese im Zuge der Operation Humiliation reformiert wurde, und diente oft als Pilot für die vielen Fahrzeuge der Liga. Als Teil des JLI lernte Ted Booster Gold kennen und freundete sich damit an. Die beiden hatten ihre Unterschiede, dienten aber viele Jahre zusammen und hatten eine Verbindung, die über ihre Klugheit und Possenreißerei hinausging. Teds Mund und sein Humor brachten ihn oft mit anderen Mitgliedern der Liga in Schwierigkeiten, besonders mit den Frauen. Hinter seinen Witzen stand jedoch die Aufrichtigkeit des Herzens, das Wissen um seine Verantwortung als Blue Beetle und der Wunsch, die Welt für alle sicherer zu machen. Nach seiner Zeit in der Liga übernahm Ted die Kontrolle über sein Geschäft von seinem Vater und machte Kord Omniversal schließlich zu einer Tochtergesellschaft von Wayne Enterprises. Er zog sich für kurze Zeit von den Superhelden zurück, half den Birds of Prey gelegentlich mit Geld und Technologie und befreundete sich mit Mitgliedern des Teams. Während der Arbeit mit den Vögeln entdeckte Ted, dass er an Herzproblemen litt und die Anstrengung einschränkte, die er ohne Gefährdung seiner Gesundheit schaffen konnte. Während der Identity Crisis führte Ted ein Team auf der Suche nach Heatwave, einem der ersten Verdächtigen im Mord an Sue Dibny. Bald darauf kam er in den Besitz von Dan Garretts Skarabäus, den Hawkman in einer Pyramide des Nahen Ostens wiederentdeckt hatte, unberührt. Der Skarabäus war jedoch träge, wie damals, als Ted ihn zum ersten Mal von Dan erhalten hatte und nicht auf ihn reagierte. Tod Wenig später wurde eine Ladung Kryptonit aus einem Lagerhaus von Kord Omniversal gestohlen. Die verschiedenen Freunde und Verbündeten von Ted schauten sich eine Weile an, kehrten aber bald in ihr eigenes Leben zurück. Wenn das nicht genug war, wurde Ted von einer Bande der Madmen angegriffen. Mit Booster's Hilfe machte sich Ted auf, den Diebstahl der Kryptoniten zu untersuchen. Dabei stieß er unwissentlich gegen die Schatten der drohenden Infinite Crisis. Im Verlauf seiner Ermittlungen verlor er den Skarabäus an den Zauberer Shazam, sah Booster von Brother Eye, der Booster im Krankenhaus landete, und einen Zeuge des Beginns des Rann-Thanagar-Krieges. Ted fand jedoch heraus, dass niemand außer Wonder Woman willens oder in der Lage war, zu hören, was er über den Diebstahl entdeckt hatte, und ließ ihn allein. Auf der Spur seiner letzten verbleibenden Spur - ein Fehler, den die Madmen auf ihn gesetzt hatten - verfolgte Ted das Signal von dem Fehler zum Checkmate-Hauptquartier in der Schweiz, wo er eine Reihe von Dateien entdeckte, in denen die Identitäten, Stärken und Schwächen aller festgehalten wurden Die Helden der Erde. Dort konfrontierte er den Mastermind hinter Checkmate - seinem schwarzen König und Teds einmaligen Freund Maxwell Lord, der vorhatte, die Metahumanen der Erde mit Hilfe von Brother Eye und dem O.M.A.C.s zu töten, um den Planeten für die Menschheit zu sichern. Ted nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Checkmates Dateien unerwartet gelöscht wurden. Er machte eine Pause - wurde aber von einem OMAC brutal geschlagen und eingesperrt. Nachdem ihm von Max die Möglichkeit angeboten wurde, die Seite zu wechseln, forderte er Max auf, "in der Hölle zu verfaulen" und wurde von seinem ehemaligen Verbündeten erschossen. Barbara Gordon, eine enge Freundin von Ted, hatte in seinem Namen ein Denkmal errichtet, mit weiteren Plänen. Der Name Blue Beetle überlebte auch; Der spanische Teenager Jaime Reyes wurde der neue Wächter des Skarabäus des Blue Beetles und folgte Dan und Ted's Fußstapfen als dritter Blue Beetle. Blue und Gold Der Blaue Käfer des 27. Jahrhunderts, der eine massive zeitliche Störung, die durch Teds Tod verursacht wurde, spürte, reiste in der Zeit zurück, um Ted zu retten, und rekrutierte Dan, Jaime und Booster, um ihn zu unterstützen. Zusammen gelang es ihnen, Ted vor Checkmate zu retten, bevor Max ihn töten konnte. Um die Zeitleiste zu bewahren, konnte jedoch niemand in der Gegenwart wissen, dass Ted am Leben war. Dies führte jedoch zur Schaffung einer Zeitleiste, in der Teds Tod keinen seiner früheren Verbündeten alarmiert hatte, und stattdessen gelang es Maxwell Lord, den O.M.A.C. zu aktivieren. Projekt als Ganzes, das die Bevölkerung der Neuen Erde mühelos unterjocht. Um die veränderte Zeitleiste zu löschen, kämpfte Kord zurück in die Zeitsphäre, die er programmierte, um ihn in den Tod mit Lord zu schicken. Eine Figur ist jedoch seitdem wieder aufgetaucht und hält mehrere Stücke Blue Beetle Utensilien in der Hand, die sich um einen K.O.R.D. Industrielager. Die Figur lacht dann in Kord's unverkennbarem "BWA-HA-HA-HA!". Blackest Night Als ein Black Power Ring seine Leiche in Besitz nimmt, lockt Ted Kord, der Booster Gold aufgrund seiner neuen Zeitreise nicht finden konnte, mit Daniel Carter und Rose Levin, seinem Vorfahren aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, ins Freie. Er kann die Supernova-Kostümschilder erfolgreich mit einer Black Lantern BB-Waffe durchbohren und hält Supernova an Ort und Stelle, während er Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) schlägt und Skeets 'Angriff abhält, bis Booster eintrifft. Er zieht dann zum Kill ein und hofft, Booster's Herz auszulöschen. Er kämpft alle, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen, jemanden zu töten, außer einem Nachbarn, der sich über den Lärm des Kampfes beschwert hat. Jaime und Booster entfernen Rose und Daniel aus der Szene und begeben sich in ein Lagerhaus von KORD Industries, wo sich eine der versteckten Stützpunkte von Ted Kord befindet, um spezielle Ausrüstung für den Kampf gegen die Schwarze Laterne zu sammeln. Booster entdeckt, dass jemand ein paar Monate, bevor seine sterblichen Überreste wiederbelebt wurden, auf Ted Kords versteckte Basis zugegriffen hatte. Allerdings sind Booster Gold und Kord selbst die einzigen Personen, die nach Boosters Wissen die Berechtigung haben, darauf zuzugreifen. Sie gehen dann zurück, wo Teds Leiche gegen Booster kämpft, bis er von einem leichten Schlag einer von Ted Kord selbst entworfenen Waffe angegriffen wird, die das emotionale Spektrum simuliert. Getrennt vom Ring greift Booster seine Überreste ein, bevor der Ring sie wiederbeleben kann, bringt sie in die Zeitsphäre und legt sie in einem kleinen Grab in der Vanishing Point Fortress ab. Hellster Tag Maxwell Lord, der ehemalige Chef der Justice League International und der Mörder von Ted Kord, wird wiederbelebt und verwendet ein Instrument, um seine geistigen Kontrollkräfte zu verstärken, um seine Existenz aus den Köpfen fast aller Menschen auf der Erde zu entfernen. Er beeinflusst auch die Superhelden-Community in dem Glauben, dass Ted Selbstmord begangen hat. Booster Gold ist einer der wenigen, der sich an die Existenz von Max erinnern konnte und der beste Freund von Ted. Später zeigt Power Girl, nachdem sie ihre Erinnerungen an Max wiedererlangt hat, die Leiche von Ted Kord, so dass Dick Grayson sie untersuchen kann. Dick weigert sich, immer noch nicht über die Existenz von Maxwell Lord überzeugt, aber Batman kommt an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich auch an Lord erinnert. Er und Dick untersuchen die Leiche mit Batman und lassen Dick erkennen, dass Ted tatsächlich ermordet wurde. So wird das Fiasko und Teds Gedächtnis gemildert. Konvergenz Pre-Zero Hour Ted Kord und Metropolis werden von Brainiac und Telos zur Konvergenz gebracht, wo er ein Jahr lang eingesperrt ist. Bevor die Kuppel untergeht, trifft er auf ein alterndes Booster-Gold und versucht, ihn zu retten. Später wird er Zeuge, wie er Waverider wird und wird in seine Stadt zurück teleportiert. Er leitet die Justice League International und schafft es, Metallo und seine Roboterarmee zu besiegen, aber sein Arm ist dabei gebrochen. Als die Kuppel herunterfällt, konfrontiert er Wonder Woman von Earth 22. Wenn die Verhandlungen scheitern, kämpfen Ted und die Justice League International gegen sie und ihre Justice League. Später verbündet er sich mit seinem Gegenstück, während er Telo's Sicherheitsdrohnen bekämpft. Dann kehrt er in die Schlacht zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Team besiegt wurde, aber noch am Leben ist. Nach der Schlacht kehrt er zu seiner Basis zurück und wird von Booster Gold gestohlen, der ihm eine Nachricht hinterlässt, um alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu haben. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten * Genius Level Intellekt ** Gadgets: Mit Batmans Erfindergeist war Ted der Erfinder vieler Erfindungen und Technologien zur Verbrechensbekämpfung, wie zum Beispiel seines solarbetriebenen "Bug" -Fahrzeugs, der BB-Waffe und vielem mehr. Er leitete auch ein Unternehmen, Kord Industries, das Hunderte neuer Technologien produziert. * Akrobatik: Kord war ein versierter Akrobat, der dies meistens in seinem Nahkampfstil einsetzte. * Spionage * Martial Arts: Er hatte bei mehreren Kampfsport-Meistern studiert und kann mit seinen Kampffähigkeiten fast jede Gruppe von Schlägern oder Verbrechern überlisten. * Computer Hacking: Als Ted 13 Jahre alt war, hackte er in die US-amerikanischen Verteidigungsserver. Utensilien Ausrüstung * Baby-Bugs/Snoopies: Kleine, wanzenförmige Flugüberwachungsdrohnen, die zum Spionieren oder für Gefahrenbereiche verwendet werden, z.B. Strahlungszonen. * Strahlungs Anzug: Der "Bug" enthielt auch einen Strahlungsanzug, der seinem Standardanzug ähnelte. Transportmittel * The Bug: Ein 80% solarbetriebenes, mehrzweckfähiges, käferförmiges Fahrzeug, das in Luft und Wasser eingesetzt werden kann und mit einem mobilen Labor, Blastern, Magnetmanipulatoren, Greifklauen und Verteidigungsschildern gebaut wurde. Waffen * Beetle Gun: könnte einen blendenden Blitz oder einen Druckluftstoß erzeugen, der mehrere erwachsene Männer niederschlagen kann. Er hatte auch andere Waffen und Gadgets im "Bug", um mit einer größeren Anzahl von Gegnern fertig zu werden. Notizen * Wird nachgetragen Wissenswertes * Wird nachgetragen Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Gute Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:New Earth Charaktere Kategorie:Black Lantern Corps (New Earth) Mitglieder Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere